(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor array panel for a liquid crystal display, and a method for manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display has two substrates with electrodes, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the two substrates. Voltages are applied to the electrodes so that the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are re-oriented to thereby control the light transmission. The electrodes may be all formed at one of the substrates. One of the substrates is called the “thin film transistor array panel”, and the other is called the “color filter substrate.”
The thin film transistor array panel has a plurality of gate lines, data lines crossing over the gate lines while defining pixel regions, thin film transistors formed at the respective pixel regions while being electrically connected to the gate and the data lines, and pixel electrodes electrically connected to the thin film transistors,
Storage capacitors are formed at the thin film transistor array panel to keep the voltage applied to the liquid crystal disposed between the two substrates in a stable manner. For that purpose, a storage capacitor line assembly is formed at the same layer as the gate lines such that it is overlapped with the pixel electrodes to thereby form storage capacitors. Meanwhile, the electrostatic capacitance of the storage capacitors should be increased to enhance the brightness of the display device or to make rapid response speed thereof. In this connection, it is necessary to enlarge the area of the storage capacitor line assembly, but this causes decreased aperture or opening ratio.